It Was Always You
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary and Aline have always been best friends, one night at the apartment they share changes everything. Rated M: Lesbian lemons, smut, Language. Femslash. ... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends!**

**This story will only a be a one-shot, mostly written because I'm bored, and have only seen one other story like this.**

**Also a lot of my upcoming storied will feature a sexually confused/ bi-sexual/ lesbian Clary so I wanted to try a lemon for this**

**This is just a Clary/ Aline fic, their will be no Jace or Helen at all I just kinda got bored and wanted to see how this would go.**

**It would mean the world to me if you could give me some tips on how to write lemons better, this is only my second. My first was in my other one-shot called You'd Never Forget One In A Million so if you could check that one out too that would be awesome. **

** And As always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Playlist for this One-shot:**

**Olly Murs - Heart Skips a Beat **

**Olly Murs ft. Rizzle Kicks- Hey You Beautiful**

**Ariana Grande ft. The Weekend - Love Me Harder **

**Maroon 5 - It Was Always You**

* * *

" I know, he's so fucking hot!"

" Sterek forever!" Clary and Aline had been best friend's since birth. They had gone through puberty together, boys, secrets. There was nothing that one didn't know about the other... Except for one thing.

" God, Tyler Posey and Dylan O'Brien are seriously like the two hottest guys I've seen in a long time." Clary sighed and fell back onto the blanket and pillows they had scattered around the floor of the apartment they shared. Aline just shrugged.

" I've seen hotter people." She looked away from Clary " A hotter person." She said to herself.

The only light in the apartment was coming from the TV, and the dim lighting from clubs around their street. Clary being her felt straddled Aline, who was lying back with her eyes closed.

" Who's hotter than my husbands? I'd like to know." Clary crossed her arms and pouted and Aline looked up at Clary wide eyed.

" Clary-"

" Aline who!" As Aline began to take heavy breaths Clary bended down putting her hands on either side of Aline's head. " Aline are you sick?"

" No." Aline was out of breath, and blushing like crazy. Clary wore skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly, a gray tank top that ridded up to her waist because it was too tight and squeezed her boobs making them look huge and pop out the top and an open red and blue plaid shirt.

" Then what's wrong?" Clary lowered herself more and Aline looked down Clary's shirt. She could see black lace. She snapped her eyes up to Clary's.

" I'm hungry." Clary laughed and got off Aline then gave her a hand up.

" Didn't we call for pizza like an hour ago?" Clary voiced and slowly her and Aline looked at each other. They busted into laughter and headed to the reasonably sized kitchen.

" When did we get strawberries!" Aline yelled as she grabbed for them. She screamed and set them back in the fridge, they were covered in white mold that resembled hair.

" I don't know? Like last month." Clary shrugged and giggled. Aline sighed and reached for another thing. Cranberry juice. She unscrewed the cap and drank it while Clary bended over to look into the fridge. Aline stopped drinking and enjoyed the view until Clary turned around.

" We need to get real groceries." Said the black haired girl.

" With what money?" Clary asked with an astonished voice.

" The money we spend on takeout every other night." Clary felt stupid under Aline's stare

" Right." Clary looked off into the distance dramatically. " That money. I'm bored!" Clary looked back at Aline and sighed playfully, letting her shoulders sag and her face turn into an adorable pout. Her eyes trailed downwards to Aline's breasts. a small trail of red juice was on the boob that was squeezed out of her V-neck.

Clary grabbed a napkin and began dabbing the liquid dry. When the liquid was dry Clary noticed how nice, and large Aline's breasts were, she looked up Aline through her lashes and put the napkin down. She rubbed Aline's breasts, the two girls eyes were locked as the redhead felt up the taller girl.

" I know something we could do." Aline suggested as Clary began to pay special attention to Aline's hardened nipples.

" I thought we were already doing something." Clary whispered and gave Aline a sexy look, that sex look Clary got when she was all bothered and horny. As Clary applied more pressure to Aline's boobs Aline bent down and kissed her hard.

Aline's hands went around Clary and cupped her ass, squeezing and massaging. They backed up to a couch and Aline sat, Clary atop her. Aline's hands went up Clary's flat stomach over her breasts and to her shoulders, pushing her plaid shirt off them. Clary ripped the sleeves off her arms from behind her back and threw her shirt to the floor. Clary rolled her hips as her hands cupped Aline's face and Aline felt a warm ache in between her legs.

Aline noticed Clary's frustration with her shirt and stopped kissing her to take it off. Aline was left in black jeans and a red lacy bra. Clary licked her lips and began to kiss Aline's neck. Aline leaned back against the couch and a whimper escaped her mouth. Clary stopped her attack and looked Aline in the eye.

" Lets go to my room." Aline nodded and gulped, damn, did Clary have to have such a yummy looking sex face? Did she? Was it necessary? Cause it wasn't good for Aline's health, it had her heart racing and her breathes barely escaping.

Clary climbed off of Aline and grabbed her hand, walking down a dark corridor to her bedroom. She open her door slowly and walked into the dark room, the lights were still off when Aline pulled her in and backed them up against her door. She took Clary's tongue in her mouth and sucked on it. As they French kissed Aline turned them around so that Clary's back was against the wall.

The taller girl tugged on Clary's shirt in irritation and Clary crossed her arms over her abdomen and tugged the shirt off, her hair had being pushed onto one of her shoulders in the process. Aline let her head dip into the crook of Clary's neck and began to harass it in the most delicious way.

As they stumbled towards Clary's bed they began their embrace, lip to lip, again. And they rushed to unbutton and push down each other's jeans. Aline was left in a red lacy bra, and blue lacy panties. Clary, in a peach colored bra with black lace lining the edges. Her straps were black and she had on a matching thong.

" God damn, your so sexy Clary. You don't know how long I've waited. Now that your mine I'm not letting you go. I'm holding you prisoner, I'm about to torture you in the best way. You're my slave. Your mine." Aline whispered to Clary, her voice more seductive in the dark. Clary could see the wicked glint in her eyes, the ring of dark green close to her pupil was glowing, and like a neon bomb, so was Aline.

Clary was excited now, her pulse racing at all the things that could be. Not only was it the rush of knowing that Aline was about to devour her but also the light of the following morning. What would be of them after this night? There was no going back now, they were both already blinded, high, so gone. Aline hand already pushed Clary down onto her bed, she'd crawled on top of Clary and kissed her with such heat, want, disparity, love.

In her eyes, in her movements, in her touch, there was love. And Clary had known something was there but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Now it was obvious, transparent, evident.

Aline was in love with Clary.

_Aline and Clary were in love._

* * *

**That was where I was going to end it, just to focus on the emotion side of sex rather or more than the physical side but I did say lemon...**

* * *

Aline was atop Clary, their lips on fire as they rocked together, in sync. Aline's right hand slid over Clary's breast and down to her warmth, she began to rub Clary slowly through her thong.

" Mmm." Clary moaned into Aline's mouth, Aline began to rub her harder encouraged by her pleasured response. Clary's chest soon began to rise and fall rapidly and her screams were enough for Aline to slip her hand inside Clary's thong.

" Ohh, Aline! Please!" Aline rubbed her clit with more force. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter, she was probably soaked now. She couldn't explain how much she _needed_ the release, herself, but she knew that Clary was so close and needed attention. Aline could wait, and seeing how Clary's sweetness was dripping into her hand her hand, she knew it wouldn't be much longer.

But Clary needed to know what it felt like to be with a woman. Aline knew well that Clary knew what it was like to be with a man but she wasn't ever with a woman. Aline had been with plenty of woman, and she knew what it was like to rub her throbbing nipples against someone else's, she knew what it was like to cum apart into some girls waiting, warm mouth. And Clary needed to know what that was like too.

Aline broke apart from Clary's lips, feeling her _second pulse_ beat hard as Clary screamed in pleasure, she was so close to bliss,

_she was so damn beautiful like this._

This was a moment Aline would treasure forever. Clary's panting, her bloody hair sticking to her neck and forehead, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth wide open, glorious sounds of something so intimate. Her hands massaging her breasts, hips squirming, and Aline couldn't wait any longer.

She sat with her legs tucked under her at the near edge of the bed. And smiled meekly at Clary before twirling her finger's in the straps of Clary's thong. She slowly pulled them down, and off as Clary wiggled to help get them off. Aline gently pushed Clary's knee's apart and let her mouth water looking at Clary's womanly glory.

Clary's juices were flowing out of her in a steady stream, and as Aline got closer she could smell arousal.

" Ohh, Clary." Aline moaned herself as before she began to lap Clary's sweetness, savoring in the taste. Clary moaned loudly at the feel of Aline's hot mouth sucking her and in turn making her drip more.

" Cum for me, baby." Aline muttered. Clary's hips bucked as Aline tongue fucked her. Clary's groans, and whimpers, and moans, took on a louder and higher pitch as she could feel herself cuming apart into Alines mouth.

_She was set free._

Clary let herself breathe and calm down as Aline crawled up her body and placed her lips on Clary's.

" How was that?" Aline whispered breathlessly against her lips. The redhead could taste herself.

" Amazing. " Clary laughed against Aline's lips and they kissed , this time, slowly, passionately, lovingly. In a way that made them both all warm inside. They broke apart again and Aline smiled down at the beauty that lie below her. She brushed some hair off Clary's forehead and let her hand brush the rest of the way down hef cheek to the corner of her lip, where she let her finger caress Clary's full bottom lip.

" I could get used to this." Aline whisperd, and Clary grinned, bringing her hands around Aline's neck so that their lips met again. Clary wrapped her legs around Aline as Aline settled in-between her legs. Aching, in a certain place Aline rubbed herself against Clary's warmth so softly she was pretty sure Clary couldn't feel it. But of course Clary did.

Clary reached her hand around Aline's back and unclasped Aline's bra. Aline's nipples were so hard perky, Clary had to keep herself from bitkng them. She knew Aline was feeling hot in a spot that needed way more attention than her breasts right now.

Aline was now sitting up, straddling Clary as she rubbed her throbbing nipples. Clary let her hand sneak in-between herself and Aline then began to rub Aline where she wanted, needed friction.

" Ohh yes! Ugggh! Yes! Clary!." Aline moaned as she humped Clary's hand. Clary flipped them over so that she was straddling Aline, she bendined down to whisper huskly in Aline's ear.

" Poor baby, I can feel your about to squirt so hard!" Clary clamped her hand down on Aline's wet core harshly, as if she was spanking her.

" Ahhh, ohhh !" Aline moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

" Oh yeah you are !" Clary growled, feeling something new take over her. She began to murder Aline's neck and her hand left Aline. Aline moved her hands down to soothe herself but Clary pinned her hands above her head just in time.

" No, no, no. Not so fast sweetie." Aline whimpered and raised hee hips so that they met Clary's, Clary forcefully slammed their hips back down onto the bed, putting fantastic pressure on Aline's clit.

" Ohhh!" Alines head pressed back into Clarys bed as her back arched and body flexed.

Clary ddcided that Aline had waited for long enough. She pressed kisses all the way doen Aline's body to her hips, where she then tore her panties off. Clary's aggressiveness only making Aline's panties hit her clit.

" Please, Right there!" Aline groaned in pleasure. Clary contined to press kisses downwards until she was face to face with Aline's core. Clary nippled Aline's clit and Aline squirted a little knto Clary's lips.

" Oh yeah, I'm gonna make you cum so hard!" Was the last fierce whisper that left Clary's lips before she went down on Aline, giving her the best she'd ever had.

They both came to a realization that night. It was them all along, and they were perfect for each other.

They both had that thought it their mind.

_It was always you._

* * *

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. It really means the world to me, you don't even understand the time it takes and the whole thought process is just exhausting and it really is worth it when I see the feed back and veiws.**

**Please, please, please ! Leave me constructive criticism either in the reviews or just PM me. I hope you follow, favorite, and review and I really do hope you guhs enjoyed this. Thats like the number 1 thing , that you guys enjoy this, doesn't matter if my figers and neck and back hurt but it does matter that you enjoyed ****this!.**

**Okay friends , time for me to go, Byeee! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wanna say thank you to anyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed this story...**_

_**As I said before most of my upcoming stories will feature a sexually confused/ lesbian/ bi-sexual Clary, and getting good feed back for a girl on girl lemon makes me feel better about it.**_

_**My first story featuring a sexually confused Clary is up, its called **_**Deflower**

**_Summary: _**

_Clary is so confused about her life right now, her roommate came on to her and she didn't stop her, her erotic art teacher is all she can think about, then there's the devilishly attractive guy who wont stop staring at her, not to mention the fact that she's a virgin AND a sophomore in college, But the number one things : does she like dick or pussy? And who's gonna deflower her?_

**_I hope you guys can check that story out and give me feed back, constructive criticism or idea's and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! :)_**

**_I can't wait to write more of these one-shots, with all types of pairings... just ask me and i'll try to make it happen! Alrighty guys, till next time_**

**_XXX ~ okayitswayland _**

**_~(^_^~)_**


End file.
